The invention relates to a threaded spindle machine comprising a metal middle housing part arranged between housing end caps and forming a fluid chamber for receiving a plurality of threaded spindles rotatably supported in the housing end caps; an insert adhered into the middle housing part, which insert forms a wear-resistant running surface for the threaded spindles on the inner wall of the fluid chamber and defines an adhesive gap with the inner surface of the middle housing part; and at least one filling channel leading from an outer surface of the middle housing part to the adhesive gap.
WO 2009/012837 A1 describes a threaded spindle machine of this type, e.g. a screw spindle pump or a screw spindle compressor. The middle housing part is formed by two metal half shells firmly clamped together and each forming one half of the fluid chamber. The wear resistant layer at the inner surface of the fluid chamber is formed by a silicon carbide insert adhered therein. During manufacture the insert is held in the fluid chamber such that it forms at its periphery an adhesive gap with the middle housing part, and adhesive is injected into the adhesive gap through the filling channel, so that the insert is firmly held in the middle housing part when the adhesive has cured.
The filling channel leads from the peripheral surface of the middle housing part radially inwardly to the adhesive gap.